


He’s a Gun

by ghostb0yz



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys In Love, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sneaking Out, Texting, Vacation, cursing, good sibling shit, jonas is NOT having it, mitch works at a corner store, mitjo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostb0yz/pseuds/ghostb0yz
Summary: Jonas Wagner has never liked the beach, but could a certain cashier change that?
Relationships: Mitch Mueller/Jonas Wagner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Brand New City

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it’s cheesy as hell but WHO CARES!! I took a very long break from writing and jumped back in with this shit. I just...sometimes you have to write a fic about some boys being dumbasses on the beach and that’s okay.  
> I love you if you’re reading this- kudos and comments are VERY appreciated <<<<3333  
> 

Having a beach house wasn’t fun, Jonas decided after stepping out of the packed minivan into hot dry air. The sand from the beach, which had to be a mile away, was somehow whipping through the wind and stabbing into Jonas’ skin. He pouted.  
The beach was not fun. The beach was never fun. To Jonas, it’s salt water stinging your eyes and sand in your underwear. It’s sunburns that your sibling slaps evilly. It’s gross seafood and grosser smells that linger through the air. In general, Jonas had decided the beach was his mortal enemy.  
And yet still he was here; 4 hours in a car of eight kids not including himself. A full two weeks of the blazing hot sun and tourists. Sidney clapped his shoulder which made Jonas jump.  
“Come on Jo. At least try to enjoy yourself.” She said exasperated, handing him his bag of luggage. He had made his feelings about the beach known to her many times, and the disappointment on his face was clear. He huffed.  
“I just don’t get why we have to go to the beach! Why not the mountains? We live in California, everything is a beach,” he said in a hushed tone as not to alert Dean to his “ungratefulness”. Sidney could only offer a half-hearted smile before she trailed along with the rest of the family up the gravel driveway. Jonas rolled his eyes to himself and begrudgingly followed.  
The house itself was around the same size as their normal house, maybe a touch smaller. It was shingled a light blue with a Pinterest-y “Nice To Sea You!” welcome mat, courtesy of Sue. His room in this house was barren and small; it only housed a small full bed and a dresser. Above the dresser was an intricate, golden mirror which Jonas used to trace as a little kid. Jonas sighed heavily and began to unpack his clothes and toiletries, plugging his phone in and leaving his wallet on the dresser. He knew that the family was going to want to go straight to the beach, and as much as he didn’t want to, he felt obligated to at least try and have fun. 

And so, as expected, Jonas participated in the scheduled family fun, although begrudgingly. He and Sidney had placed themselves near Sue under a large umbrella, towels underneath them. The beach itself was picture perfect with hot sun-bleached sand and bluegreen water that gently rocked onto the shore. Dean had situated himself near the water, watching the foster kids as they splashed gleefully and played on the coast. Toward the outer corners of the beach were large rock formations that framed the area and provided some privacy from the busy beach.  
Jonas was hot, uncomfortable, sweaty, and thirsty, to which Sidney shared the same sentiment and asked for a coke from the local beach corner store. Jonas got up, opened button-down flapping in the wind and shades covering his annoyed eyes.  
“Oh Jonas, could you pick me up a water, dear? Thank you so much!” Sue exclaimed in her singsong voice. Jonas would like nothing less than to go to the store but the promise of sugary soda compelled him as he grabbed his skateboard and made the short, but tiring trek back to the road. His board rattled against the uneven pavement as he skated to the small dingy corner shop named “Hen’s Stop”. It was a place he had been to many times with his sister in the past; much needed snack breaks were taken here as it was cheap and had a lot of unhealthy, but delicious food. The sign itself was a neon red, written in a loopy 50’s font. The wood walls on the outside were a crudely painted white. The small bell jingled as Jonas opened the old creaky door. Inside it smelled of lemon cleaning supplies and cigarettes, a vaguely familiar scent that gave Jonas a feeling of nostalgia.  
“Welcome to Hen’s Stop, don’t steal shit.” A gruff, distracted voice called from the register beside Jonas. The voice caused him to stop and look for it’s owner, because that voice was doing something to him. The sight that Jonas was greeted with was lanky and much bigger than him, it was slouched in a chair reading a tabloid.  
Jonas’ face twisted and he blushed deeply before quickly turned away and marched towards the drink aisle. The guy was...pretty? He looked back to where the man was stationed. He was now digging his finger in his nose, still looking quizzically at the tabloid. Jonas turned back.  
Definitely not pretty. He was for sure attractive though, and probably could toss Jonas easily. The man had these long and muscled arms and these large bruised hands. Jonas shook his head. Totally not his type. He definitely didn’t want this absolute stranger to grab him hard and toss him on a bed. Absolutely not.  
Jonas realized that he had been standing in front of the sodas, lost in thought. His face soured and he hastily grabbed two cold glass cokes and a water bottle for Sue. He rushed back up to the register where the man had begun to tilt the magazine side to side, as if he couldn't comprehend it correctly. At the sound of Jonas’ bottles clinking onto the desk, the man looked up angrily, but his expression quickly changed to one that Jonas couldn’t quite place. It was somewhere between bewilderment and panic. He smiled politely.  
“Just the drinks then?” The man spoke with that same gruff voice that travelled down Jonas’ spine. He swallowed roughly and nodded, untrusting of his voice. Upon closer inspection the man’s hair was dyed a dirty blond with brown roots growing in at his scalp. His eyes were a light brown, almost golden color. His mouth could only be described as Large, too big for the man’s long face. A pink tint was dusted across his crooked nose, and Jonas could see a cut on his upper cheek that had been recently patched. He cleared his throat.  
“I um,” Jonas squeaked out, voice betraying him, and suddenly he regretted trying to make conversation, “I like your...shirt?”  
The man looked surprised. His eyes went from Jonas, his own shirt, and then back to Jonas. A large hand shot up to rub the back of his neck.  
“It’s uh, store policy I wear it.” He muttered and offered an embarrassed smile. Jonas nodded furiously, face burning hard enough to feel it.  
“It’s a nice f-fit on you…” Jonas trailed off, searching for the man’s name tag, “...Chuck.” He looked back into the man’s eyes, to which he quickly darted his amber eyes to the side, almost nervously.  
“It’s actually Mitch. I don’t like giving my name ta’ strangers,” The man, Mitch, murmured shyly. Jonas giggled bubbly and didn’t notice the red on Mitch’s cheeks darken. Mitch joined his laughter awkwardly, offering a “heh” in place of an actual laugh. Jonas smiled.  
“Do you live ‘round this piece a’ shit town?” Mitch leaned over the counter towards Jonas with a smooth grin.  
“Nah, I live in Sellwood. It’s more up north,” Jonas relaxed slightly. “My parents come here with the family every few years.”  
“Lucky for you, then. I’ve lived here all fuckin’ life and it never gets interestin’.” Jonas noticed that Mitch spoke with a drawl naturally, almost like saying full words was too much for him. It annoyed Jonas slightly, but not enough to be rude about it. Mitch’s arms were one a few inches away and somewhere in his brain, the urge to grab them came. Jonas, not wanting to get beat, obviously pushed these thoughts away, because Mitch looked like beating people up was his favorite hobby. Jonas shuddered.  
“Yeah, I’ve never really liked the beach,” Jonas pushed out, slightly nervous but trying to keep his cool. It wasn’t often that an attractive dude actually talked to him.  
“Me fuckin’ too! Sand and shit...it’s gross.” Mitch spoke with his hands which humored Jonas. He smiled shyly at Mitch and the other man stuttered. He quickly turned his attention to Jonas’ drinks.  
“That’ll be $5.50,” He said, bagging the drink in a basic brown bag. Jonas fumbled for his wallet and pulled out the payment. As Mitch gave him his money back, his rough fingers brushed against Jonas’ palm. He looked up and smiled at him.  
“Thank you, Mitch.” Jonas said while grabbing his bag. A crooked smile grew on Mitch’s face.  
“See ya, kid.” Mitch said with a smirk and a wiggle of his fingers. Jonas’ face flushed. He walked dazed out of the store and threw his board down before letting the natural slope of the road move the wheels. He was smiling lazily and probably looked insane to the people he passed, but he couldn’t have cared less. He talked to a cute boy! Without absolutely messing it up! And without letting his internalized homophobia ruin it! Progress!  
The trip back to the beach seemed shorter. Maybe it was because Jonas was completely lost in his thoughts, maybe he had unknowingly skated faster. He practically skipped back down to his sister and foster mother, passing them their respective drinks. Sue thanked him and went back to reading her kindle. He knelt down and plopped himself next to his twin. She twisted the cap of the soda and looked at Jonas suspiciously.  
“That took a while,” She drawled, eyes searching Jonas’ face. He smirked at her and leaned in so no one else could hear.  
“I,” Jonas cleared his throat. “Talked to a cute boy.” He said in a hushed tone. Sidney guffawed and clapped his back.  
“Heck yeah little bro!” She ruffled his curls excitedly. Jonas rolled his eyes, smile still glued to his face.  
“We’re twins, Sid. You seem to forget.”  
“But who was born first?”  
Jonas punched her shoulder teasingly before cracking open his own bottle of coke, gulping it down quickly so the fizz burnt his throat. He looked across the shore; children screaming and splashing each other happily. Things didn’t always have to be dim. 

The family had been dragged off to dinner at “Joe’s Authentic Crabshack”, which was anything but authentic. Jonas’ shirt was still stained slightly with butter and crab juice from where one of the younger kids had tipped their plate over on him. Luckily, he was back in his cramped room, alone and able to think. The smell of crab was still lurking somewhere. Jonas didn’t even like seafood that much and the smell made him slightly nauseous, but he ignored it in order to get a good nights sleep.  
As he listened to the wind push menacingly onto the house, he could only think of Mitch; long, lean arms and a crooked smile. It was weird, Jonas thought, how a simple gesture of kindness had him thinking about Mitch for the rest of the day, but it’s not like he got kindness that often. He smiled to himself.  
He’d let himself have this one for a bit. He’d let himself be happy for a little.  
The moon shone on Jonas’ body from the open window as the sound of the ocean rocked him to sleep. And for the first time in some time, he wasn’t nervous.


	2. Magnolia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! It has been a while. Junior year is kicking my ass and I have had no time to actually do the things I enjoy like writing. Hopefully I can start getting a chapter out every one or two weeks, we will see. Also, i'm going to be continuing my Klance fic that I started way back in 2018, so if you're into that then check it out!! I love you all, kudos and comments are so very appreciated, bye !!

“Jonas!” Sidney groaned from her spot on the couch. She was sitting upside down, legs dangling off the edge of the couch and head hanging below the seat. Jonas had been reading a Spider-Man comic from the opposite arm. He moved his head over, eyes still glued to the comic.   
“No ones gonna be back for hours. I’m starving.” She drawled, dramatically. She had been complaining about food for half an hour now. The twins had been left home after adamantly rejecting the plan to go to a water park. The rest of the house wouldn’t be home until dinner time, so the twins were told to stay close to the house but they could leave as long as they stuck together. Jonas, being the textbook nerd that he was, had completely lost himself in the new Spiderverse comic. Sidney, on the other hand, had taken to begging Jonas to leave the house with her.   
“Pleassssse, Jonas? We can go to that corner store, maybe that guy is working”  
Jonas perked up at this, embarrassingly so. He huffed, thought for a second, and slapped his comic down on the couch.   
“Fine, but you’re paying.” He said, getting up and going to grab the twins’ boards. Sidney squealed in excitement. The two stepped outside into the hot, humid air, threw their boards down onto the road, and raced to Hen’s Stop.   
The clouds in the sky loomed overhead. The forecast that Jonas had meticulously checked before they had left for the trip hadn’t said anything about rain, but Jonas shrugged it off, uncaring about whatever storm might happen. The streets were still packed full of young tourists, happy their summer break was spent at a dingy California beach. Jonas himself was technically a tourist, but he saw himself as above them for some reason. Outside of Hen’s Stop, music could be heard loudly from the inside. Sidney perked up.  
“Is that...The Sex Pistols?” Sidney asked slyly. Jonas looked at her quizzically.  
“I literally have no idea.” He had never heard of that band before but it sounded fast and punk. They walked in.  
“Welcome to Hen’s Stop! Don’t steal shit!” A scratchy, high-pitched voice was heard from the register. Jonas’ face fell slightly. At the register, a small girl with bright teal hair waved at them excitedly. Jonas waved back half-heartedly. The girl gasped dramatically.  
“Holy shit! You’re Dotty!” She squealed loudly. Jonas and Sidney were stunned, locked in place as the girl ran to the backroom. The twins shrugged at each other and split to grab their snacks. Jonas grabbed a pack of Reese's Cups and a coffee. The girl was still talking excitedly to someone in the back room. The twins walked up to the counter, snacks and drinks in hand.   
“Hello?” Sidney called to anyone working. The door to the backroom kicked open from the inside.   
“I’m fuckin’ comin’, gahd,” a familiar gruff voice mumbled. Jonas’ face heated up, shoulders drawn up to his ears. Mitch came out with a cigarette hanging from his pointy lips. His eyes turned to Jonas and went wide with surprise.  
“Ho-ly shit. Hey, Spots!” He plucked the cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it under his boot, sauntering over to the register. Jonas blushed under Mitch’s gaze and the name. Sidney looked confused.  
“Jonas? Who is Spots?” She said hushed through gritted teeth. Jonas had ignored her, voice fading in the background. He wrung his hands together, smiling shyly.  
“Hi, Mitch.” He looked up at the taller man. Mitch leaned his head onto his hand, resting his elbow on the counter. He drummed his fingers on his cheek.  
“S-sorry, ya never gave me your name and like,” He gestured to Jonas, “Yer spotty.” Mitch smiled, embarrassed. Jonas giggled.  
“It’s Jonas.”   
He was jerked out of the conversation with an elbow to the rib. He looked to Sidney, rubbing his side. She cleared her throat.  
“Who are you?” She asked incredulously. “Are you messing with Jo? Cause if you are I will-” She was cut off by Jonas’ hand slapping over her mouth. His face burned with embarrassment. He spoke fast and exasperatedly.  
“Th-this is my twin, Sidney. I’m...sorry?” He questioned at the end, realizing that it was probably mean and then shooting an apologetic smile to SIdney, who looked like she just ate a lemon. She crossed her arms and seemed to stare down Mitch, despite him being almost two feet taller.  
“So. How do you know my brother?” She asked curtly. Mitch first looked surprised but the expression changed to one of challenge.  
“He came into my shop. Was buying some drinks.” He stated, simply, as if he was being interrogated. Sidney looked him up and down once, then back to Jonas. She shrugged, as if Jonas knew what that was supposed to mean. He did not.  
“Uhm…” Jonas started, “Can we check out, Mitch?” He said to the man who was still in a defensive pose. The man immediately softened at Jonas’ voice and smiled crookedly.   
“Of course ya’ can, Jonas.” He reached for Jonas’ candy and coffee. He held the reeses cups in his large hands.  
“Oh fuck shit, I remember these things!” He guffawed, smiling wildly and looking back up at Jonas. “These are my fuckin’ favorite! My brother used to put 'em’ in my hand while I was sleeping so they would melt, that ass wipe.” He said, eyes looking to the right like he was reminiscing fondly. He smiled and punched in the price. Sidney pushed her junk food onto the counter as well and everything, except for Jonas’ coffee, was placed into another one of those brown paper bags. Mitch swallowed as Sidney took their bag. The twins were about to head out of the door when Mitch’s voice broke through the silence.  
“Do you, maybe want to come to a party that me ‘n my gang are goin’ to?” He said, directed at Jonas. His hand was holding the back of his neck and he seemed to be avoiding eye contact, like he was nervous. Jonas bit his lip and thought it was adorable.   
“Um, we don’t-” Sidney’s voice was cut off by Jonas’ hand clapping her mouth shut. He spoke quickly and excitedly.   
“We love parties! We would, uh, love to go!” Mitch was red in the face. He scribbled down something on a post it note that was beside him.  
“That fuckin’ rocks! I guess I’ll see you and uh,” He gestured towards the other twin who had given up on fighting back, “her tonight.” He smiled at the glowing Jonas. He passed the note to him.   
“This is my number. I’ve got kinda’ a shit phone but it works sometimes.” Jonas stared at the scribbled drawl, only barely making out numbers. He stuffed the note in his back pocket and looked up to a weird expression on Mitch’s face. He looked dopey. Jonas smiled shyly.  
“We’ll see you there, Mitch.” Mitch leaned over the counter on his arms.  
“I’ll be seein’ ya, Jonas.” 

The twins walked out of the shop, one annoyed and on the brink of murder and the other completely oblivious to anything going on around him because he’s so stricken. Sidney punched Jonas’ arm, hard. Jonas hissed in pain.  
“Are you kidding me, Jonas?” She yelled slightly. Jonas looked at her incredulously.   
“Oh, I’m gonna flirt with a creepy stranger who probably eats people and let him invite us to a freaking party where he’s probably gonna murder us!” She said, speaking quickly and moving her hands as she spoke. Jonas’ brows furrowed.  
“It’s just a party, Sidney. Why can’t I have this one thing?” He crossed his arms. Sidney rolled her eyes and huffed.  
“Why is it suddenly not a problem when you want to bang some creepy boy, but it is when I want to hang out with someone? Why are you suddenly chill with all of this?”   
Jonas cast his gaze down and gripped his arms. He sighed.  
“Mitch is the only person who’s been this nice to me. I want for someone to like me and be nice to me, for once.” He said quietly. Sidney’s expression softened and she moved a hand to Jonas’ shoulder.   
“I’m sorry, Jo. I didn’t mean it like that. You’re just branching out and doing stuff that you’d be terrified to do normally.” She smiled apologetically. Jonas looked up at Sidney.  
“It’s okay. I get what you mean.” He said, carding his fingers through his hair.  
Sidney pursed her lips and thought for a second. She tightened her grip on Jonas’ shoulder slightly.  
“Alright. We’ll sneak out when everyone’s asleep and come back by the sunrise. But if something is weird then we are leaving, okay?” Sidney said in a slightly hushed tone. Jonas smirked, then nodded in agreement.  
“Come on, let's get back to the house.” Jonas said, passing Sidney’s board to the girl and slamming his down on the road. They raced back to the house, pushing each other and laughing as they swerved through all the people walking opposite to them. Jonas grinned at the feeling of the sea wind blowing against his face. He felt like his stomach was in knots, but in a good way, like when your leg goes to sleep and it feels nice. He was nervous but at the same time insanely excited. All of the possible scenarios rushed through his head at once. He let out a deep breath that he hadn’t realized that he was holding.

Sidney flicked the back of his head as they walked into the house. He smirked at her, rubbing the slightly painful spot. Sidney jumped on the couch, opening her chips loudly and turning on the tv. Jonas smiled at her and leaned over the back of the couch.   
“Are you gonna text him?” Sidney asked, eyes glued to the old sitcom that was playing. Jonas flushed, playing with his coffee cup.   
“I-I don't know...I don’t want to annoy him at work.” He said quietly. Sidney looked at him quizzically.  
“You won't be annoying him.” Sidney said, matter-a-factly, turning back to the tv. Jonas’ face twisted, wondering how she knew that, but not willing to question her further. He huffed and drank his coffee.  
His heart was in his stomach as he stood there, not paying attention to whatever was going on in the sitcom. Worst case scenarios started to flash through his head rapidly, filling his mind up with doubt. What if Sidney was right? What if he really was some serial killer/ cannibal? What if he was doing all this just to lead Jonas on and be a dick? What if he had imagined everything and the guy wanted nothing to do with him?  
He dug the neatly folded post-it note out of his back pocket. He stared at it, gripping the pink paper with the smudged black ink on it. He nodded curtly.  
He refused to be scared anymore.


End file.
